In general, there is a tradeoff between how much an image size can be compressed via transcoding and the quality of the resultant transcoded image. Many types of image files are not encoded particularly efficiently. For example, an original image file often can be significantly reduced in size without any (or very little) quality loss being noticeable to viewers. As transferring images on the Internet (or other networks) is a widespread practice, any efficiency improvement in the transcoding of image files while maintaining acceptable image quality is desirable.